homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath
The Goliath is a KPA unmanned ground vehicle that is featured in Homefront and Homefront: The Revolution. Description The Goliath is a 6-wheeled all-wheel drive semi-autonomous ground attack drone. It can ram through most buildings, is equipped with advanced computers, including a synthensized version of a self-preservation instinct, with it moving out of immediate enemy fire when attacking. It can carry up to 8,000 pounds of armor and ordinance. Weapons The Goliath is armed with a .50 caliber machine gun and a rocket battery. The player only has the rockets available, as the .50 caliber gun is computer controlled. ''Homefront'' At some point in the past, Hopper Lee stole and hacked a Goliath from the KPA and re-purposed it to fight for the American Resistance. Goliath was used by Robert Jacobs to attack and destroy various Korean enemies, including multiple Humvee's, and a KPA tank. At one point Jacobs must advance down a street, defending the Goliath from enemy RPG's, while the Goliath takes out waves of conventional KPA. Sadly, Goliath was sacrificed in The Wall to break through the wall surrounding Montrose by having its chassis covered in C4, then sending it to ram the wall and allowing the Resistance to escape. In Golden Gate, a KPA-controlled Goliath was used against the Resistance and was ultimately destroyed by Jacobs, who was riding gunner in a captured KPA Humvee. Jacobs continued to shoot at it and use its defenses. When it became stuck near an abandoned tanker truck and allowing Jacobs blow up the tanker along with the KPA-Controlled Goliath, abandoning the humvee. ''Homefront: The Revolution'' The Goliath Tank in Homefront: The Revolution appears to have more advanced armor and upgraded armaments as well as eliminating the need of targeter. However, the player cannot hack or control the Goliath since this type of Goliath has a very complex control brain that must be hacked by highly expertise in engineering like Heather Cortez. In term of armament, its armor is much more advanced than the Goliath in the original version but it only has one cannon as a weapon unlike the original that has a machine gun and rocket launchers. During the battle with Ned Sharpe's cell, the Goliath ambushes the Resistance, but Ethan Brady managed to destroy it with a Rocket Launcher, and take its brain. In the Philadelphia Navy Yard, Ethan Brady and Jack Parrish sneaked through KPA units. Then, they went to the shipping container that has the Goliath. But the KPA ambushed them while waiting for the Goliath to fully activate with the reprogrammed brain, and Ethan Brady and Jack Parrish made it out with the Goliath. Back in the Resistance Base, they are testing the Goliath when all of a sudden it begins to malfunction. Jack Parrish makes another plan to free Benjamin Walker and goes to the Lombard Red Zone. In Independence Hall, the Goliath is seen for one last time fighting the KPA after the Resistance fell into a trap. Heather Cortez sacrificed herself and the Goliath together. In Resistance Mode, the Goliath sometimes appears with some KPA units and will attack any player. Gallery ''Homefront'' Goliath shooting.jpg Predator vs Goliath.jpg File:Screenshot 1.jpg Goliath1.png|Targeter File:HF VEH Goliath 1k.jpg ''Homefront: The Revolution'' imagesGoliath.jpg|Goliath as seen in The Revolution;; trailer. RpgVsGoliath.jpg|Ethan about to destroy a KPA Goliath with an RPG. File:GOLIATH.jpg 690958543_preview_homefront_revolution_2_goliath_vehicle_mnpctech.jpg|Full view of the Goliath in Homefront: The Revolution homefront_revolution_1_goliath_vehicle_mnpctech.jpg|A different view of the Goliath DSD.png|Goliath's control brain. Trivia *Goliath is likely based on the real-life Crusher UGV. In ''Homefront: The Revolution, it appears to be based more on the XM1219 Armed Robotic Vehicle. *It is vulnerable to Armor-Piercing Rounds, Attack Helicopters, EMP Rockets, RPG's, and Tanks. *Its controller is handled by Hopper Lee in Homefront: The Voice of Freedom, however only Robert Jacobs is seen using it during gameplay. *The Goliath's targeter appears to be based on the AN/PEQ-1 SOFLAM. *In Homefront: The Revolution, these is a special edition called "Goliath Edition," which is based off the vehicle. With the pack, it includes a steelbook game cover for PS4, Xbox One, and PC. It also has a radio-controlled scaled replica Goliath. There is also a 32-page art book and includes both the Revolutionary Spirit Pack and Expansion Pass DLC's. Category:Homefront vehicles Category:Homefront: The Revolution Vehicles Category:Drones